sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
When Pearls Meet...
"When Pearls Meet" 'is the first episode of the first season in Decay and Rebirth. Synopsis Pearl goes on a short hike to get a little fresh air and discovers another pearl that just crash-landed on Earth. Plot/Script (Morning, 8:00am) Amethyst: Hey, Pearl, Steven! Pearl: *sigh* Yes, Amethyst? Amethyst: *shapeshifts into a mini-monster* Blauurgh! Steven: *laughs* That's cool, Amethyst! Amethyst: You think that's cool? Watch this! *shapeshifts into a tiger* Steven: Wow! Even cooler! Amethyst: *roars* I'm going to get you! Steven: No! *laughs and runs away* Amethyst: *chases* Pearl: *watches* And to think that this is one of my normal mornings. Garnet: Pearl. We need to leave the Temple, immediately. Pearl: What is it? Garnet: I've detected a corrupted gem on the outskirts of Beach City. Pearl: What!?! With no warning at all? Garnet: We need to go, right now. Pearl: Amethyst, Steven, stop fooling around! We need to poof and bubble a corrupted gem! Pearl: Steven, get that carrot out of your nose! the fight and they return to the Temple Pearl: Amethyst, be careful with that gemstone! Amethyst: I know, I know. *tosses it up in the air and catches it* Pearl: Amethyst! I told you be careful! It's already enough that you haven't even ''bubbled it yet! Amethyst: What, I can't have a little fun. Pearl: Ugh! You are just... too much! Steven: Didn't you say the same thing to Sugilite? Pearl: I did because they are both annoying and reckless! Amethyst: What?! I bet this is news to you Pearl, but we can't always be uptight, obedient, fancy, and always hold our dainty little teacups with our pinkies! Pearl: *eyes start to tear up* I'm not asking you to be uptight and obedient! *runs out of the Temple* Amethyst: *grumbles and walks away to room* Steven: ... Garnet: *places hand on Steven's shoulder* It's going to be okay. They'll work it out. Meanwhile... Pearl: And she always thinks that I'm ''the one who's 'overkill'! She doesn't have any ''idea what my life is like! How dare she judge me like that! She never thinks! She just always slams into a plan, headfirst! It's like she doesn't even have a brain! Pearl: *sees something up ahead* Pearl: Huh? voice is audible from the inside of the mysterious object ???: Let me out! Whoever's here, let me out! Help me! I'm stuck! I'm from Homeworld and I'm a Pearl! I demand to be let out of this small spacecraft thing! *sigh* There must be someone out there... Help! Help, help, help! Pearl: ! *sneaks over to the spacecraft and puzzles over whether she should open it or not* ???: I hear you! I know you're here, person! Let me out! Please! I won't hurt you! I'm Red Pearl and I demand to be let out! I was once Yellow Diamond's replacement Pearl! Lemme out, whoever you are! Pearl: *peeks in through one of the spacecraft's tiny windows to discover a red Pearl* Red Pearl: Gah! Who are you? Wait a second... You're another Pearl! Am I still on Homeworld? Pearl: *shakes head* Red Pearl: *sighs* Knew it. My luck. Pearl: *mouths'' Were you sent here to scout Earth?'' Red Pearl: No definitely not! I was kicked out of Homeworld for spreading rumours about Yellow Diamond! Pearl: *mouths Do you hate the rebels or even dislike the rebels?* Red Pearl: Well, I've always disliked the Great Diamond Authority so I think the rebels are right in one way, but then again, Earth was practically made for kindergartens, so they didn't really have to rebe- Pearl: *thinks for a moment* Red Pearl: ... Pearl: *opens spacecraft door but keeps Red Pearl at spearpoint* Red Pearl: Well that's clearly a warm-hearted welcome. (To be continued in '''Warming Up] Category:Fanon Episodes Category:This Little Rebellion of Ours Category:Sunny Multiverse